Fawn Liebowitz
Fawn Liebowitz is an agent who had been turned insane by the demon Zelda Mirror, but is sane again. Appearance Fawn is a small woman who still looks like a teenager for reasons yet to be explained. She has long brunette hair, large glasses, and usually wears a maroon sweater, maroon jeans, and high heels. History 30 years ago, Fawn was the best agent at OWCA. Her pet Orangutan, Olivia, was insanely jealous. When Fawn was asleep, Olivia summoned a demon by the name of Zelda Mirror and made a deal with her: Zelda would make Fawn insane if Olivia did a favor for Zelda. Olivia accepted, but once Zelda was inside Fawn's head, Olivia doused Fawn with Holy Water, sealing Zelda inside. 30 years passed, and Perry (who had never heard of her) found her in the bathroom eating alone. Fawn introduced herself as "Ponnie" and claimed she was the only human agent left at OWCA. Perry believed her and asked her to come and meet his friends. When Perry tried to introduce her, she had disappeared. The next day, Perry found her in the bathroom once more. Fawn apologized for disappearing, and claimed she was scared. Perry forgave her and asked if they could try again. Fawn's shoulder was hurting, so Perry carried her purse for her. When he got to the gym, where the others were, Fawn had disappeared again, but her purse was still there. Perry tried to prove that she existed by showing them the purse. Inside, he found an ear of corn, a Klingon Dictionary, and a platypus doll that looked exactly like him. When Perry pulled the string, the doll said "I'm talking Perry (Demon voice) AND I'M EVIL!" Perry went to go find her, and found that the name plate on his locker read "Perry the Devil-pus." Perry ran back to the others and dragged them in there, only to find that the name plate said "Perry the Platypus." They went back to Matthew's apartment and ordered Chinese. When the delivery girl got her, it was revealed to be Fawn in disguise under the pseudonym of "Linda." Perry confronted her, and she poured Matthew's Chinese Noodles in his fedora. Perry had had it. He had the others hide while he went out as a free target. Fawn had hidden inside the vending machine and when Perry went for a soda, she reached out and grabbed his paw. Perry shouted for her to come out of there, and she did. She revealed her real name and claimed that she used to have Perry's job, cubicle, and nemesis and that she was fired to make room for him. The others subdued Fawn and Major Monogram had her committed. Major Monogram revealed that most of the stuff Fawn said was true, but she wasn't fired to make room for Perry. She was fired because she was crazy. According to Major Monogram, "She stole things, kept weird stuff in her purse, and called everyone 'Debbie.'" Later on, Fawn resurfaced at Doofemshmirtz Evil Incorporated and helped Doof reveal the secrets of several agents over a blog. Perry was too late to stop them (but he did, though) and Mike's secret of having Multiple Personality Disorder, Marcus's secret of being Female-To-Male transgender, and several others had already been revealed to all of OWCA. After that, Fawn appeared at the Flynn/Fletcher household and told Perry she knew what happened to his father, but would only talk for a BLT. Perry made her one, and she revealed that Perry's father was somewhere on the Network. She then disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. Then, when Olivia was receiving a lifetime achievement award for her service at OWCA, Fawn was there to spoil it. Perry tired to stop her, but she put him into a nightmare with demon powers. Bill Cipher saved him from this and revealed why Fawn was crazy. Bill cut Perry a deal. He'd give Perry three freebies if Perry could save Zelda Mirror from being trapped in Fawn's head. Perry agreed. Perry, Matthew, Miya, Billy, Dougie, and Wuya went into Fawn's head (thanks to Bill) and found them both trapped. They set them free, but had to defeat a Crazy Evil version of Fawn that Zelda created. They did so, but Wuya became evil once more. They all went back to the ceremony and used one of Perry's freebies to reveal what Olivia had done. She was fired and stripped of all her titles. Then, Zelda took her payment for turning Fawn crazy by taking Olivia's sentience. Fawn went back to her old apartment, which happened to be Daren and Thomas's now. She became their new roommate. Then, later, Fawn revealed that she was a lesbian and had started dating a woman named Dawn. Their names rhyming is one of the things they love about each other.